shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Necrid Bagans/Personality and Relationships
Personality Necrid is famed as one of the most cold, fearsome and cruel Marines. He is also famed for his smug smile that he gives to anyone, but his eyes always seem to go right through anyone. To the point of some even passing out, just by his gaze, at how much confidence he has in himself. Even to the point of scaring other members of the Marine, mostly the new recruits and other “fresh meat” as Necrid would say. He is one of the or the most ambitious marine in the world; he is willing to even abuse his own powers to get what he wants. But in end it always seems that what he does gives success to the Marine and to the World Government. Necrid is also willing to use every chance he is given by the World Government, have the power to use such resources. He is often a threatening man as well, by himself or with a whole army behind him. Necrid is one of my mostly selfish and heartless members of the Bagans family, willing to even hunt do his own Cousins. He has a hate for all pirates and the revolutionaries, as shown with his wiliness to even execute children that were part of a pirate crew. Though most wouldn’t have the heart to do, he wouldn’t have second thoughts. Necrid is a man with great strength and determination. He put his mind and body through extensive training to control his Devil Fruit power, contributing to his rather cold and hard demeanor. In combat however, Necrid is completely ruthless. He has unshakeable confidence in his prowess, to the point where he completely slipped out of character and yelled at someone for insulting his abilities. Looking down on women, children and other low ranked Marines. He is also a man of science and knowing there is always an explanation to a phenomena. Much like Siam Sao and Hakushin, he has a great love to research. Necrid likes to play with his opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. Loving to mock them of how they are, he enjoys take a slow time in killing his opponents. With the arrogances in his voice, thinking of himself as invincible. This was shown in both the fight with others. Every time he fights he uses it as an experiment testing himself and his opponent little by little. Before engaging, though, he will make extensive research on his possible opponents to tilt the chance of winning in his favor. He is never scared to do the dishonorable thing to let him win, going so far as slipping poison into the drink of an opponent who he was after. Showing of what this mysterious man could do in this, if left unchecked to do as he plans and pleases. No one knowing what this man truly wants or knows about anything. Although he cunning wit has been seen thousands of times, such as even pinning other pirates against each other and even using the Bagans family as pawns. Even it was said that he was the cause for Sentomaru to be the way that he is, easily outwit him with question and always getting answers. He questions, others admirals and even the fleet admirals judgments and orders. Making better ideas that will get what has to get done. He hates the fact that many other members of the Marines have a bit of fear and hate for him. He often, will yell and taunt them. Calling them weak and spineless, he will look down on them, and even go as far as threatening to kill them. He will often give the threat of putting their own bodies up for research. But underneath Necrid is an arrogant, boastful, cruel and heartless Marine. It has been said that he could become the next Fleet Admiral; he is depicted as a young, genius who only cares about winning. He will use any strategies that can lead him to victory, including those that sacrifice his pawns, without any hesitation. He will send others to fight for him, using tricks and ploys to get what he wants. He has even gone to the point of turning the pirates against each other. Necrid does not show mercy to anyone, even to his own men thinking of them as failing in his master plan. Ending up being killed because of this, he shows that he has a great lust for power and will show the extremes that he will go to. He thinks of most of the battle fields as a big game board and often will come up with a strategy within a few seconds and using it. Almost always being successful, such convincing Marie’s Parents to go against the World Government telling them that they are weak and worthless because they were just bugs. His true arrogance is revealed when he is has won or he is on the point of winning at anything. With his own confidence become arrogances when he has the upper hand, because of his strategy. But he can become very angry when he is insult or his plans are, often being called the snow in the fire. Because outside of his cold and fearsome demeanor, but his hate for most is what drives him to have so much. He even mocks many opponents and others because he knows many can’t do a thing. He believes that his name has special “rewards”, by throwing and abusing his own rank for his own purposes. Such as getting funds for his own research Relationships Family Alexander Z. Bagans Necrid and Alexander being cousins, they have a rather strange relationship. Alexander being a laid back man and Necrid is a fearsome Marines, Alexander often makes fun of Necrid. Calling him a little okama in that outfit, but they do not see each other very often. Necrid thinks of him and his children as nothing more than bugs because they are pirates. Kage Z Bagans Necrid has a hate for Kage Z. Bbagans as well, thinking of the child as a spoiled and jealous brat of the Bagans family. He dreams of capturing the child and steal his ring where he could have the power of Shiva. But he keeps this a secret from the other Marines, because none know about said ring. Only the Bagan family members know of how Kage got his Krishna and Shiva Danu Models. Ryan Z. Bagans Necrid has a hate for Ryan Z. Bagans as well, thinking of the man as a fool. Because he is much like Alexander a laid back attitude to life, which make Necrid sick. He does have a bit of fear for Ryan because Necrid was the former trainer of Ryan and he knew of what he is truly capable of when he is angry. He also hates the fact that Ryan is a member of Taichibukai, which he wishes to take down the whole organization. Again which would give him a higher rank if he was to take down such an organization. Oichi Oichi bring one of the most tragic and disturbing members of the Bagans Family, Necrid doesn’t fear her. He thinks of the woman as nothing more than a simple maiden and is to be at home. He often calls her a doll, because she is soft-spoken and her powers making her become almost a living puppet. He also wishes to capture her were he could get more military funding for his own personal projects in the science unit. Fredéric Bagans Frederic is another marine from the Bagans family and Necrid has a respect for him, but some times doubts his abilities and looks down on him. Fredric being low ranked officers but yet very young and Fredric does idolized Smoker. Necrid often tells him to look for different idols because smoker is and will be a failure. Isabella B. Bagans Isabella is the bounty hurt of the Bagans Family, he find her to be highly usefully. She often get bounties and the money she gets, she gives to Necrid for his own research. Unknown to the Marines that this agreement is done, in exchange Necrid gives Isabella Government power to look into such documents of pirates history and other usefully resources. World Government Gorosei Although never meeting the Gorosei, Necrid knows that they know his name. He often hopes to impress them so he could one day become a Gorosei member himself, so he could have control of the Government. Nobles Much like Kage Necrid hates nobles thinking of them as nothing more than pigs, who feed off the Government’s money and resources. Marines Sengoku Kong Admirals Vice-Admirals Other Marines Enemies Sima Sao Zhang Necrid and Sima Sao are considered rivals because they are some of the greatest minds in the world, but Necird outwits him. They both have a hate for each other, but also find a strange thrill of out doing the other. Hakushin Okashi Necrid and Hakushin are considered rivals because they are some of the greatest minds in the world, but Necird outwits him. They both have a hate for each other, but also find a strange thrill of out doing the other. Pirates The Heart Pirates Other Pirates Revolutionaries Emporio Ivankov Inazuma Allies Dr. Vegapunk He respects Vegapunk as a scientist and nothing more, thinking of him of a weak man. He often is seen with Vegapunk working together to improve new projects and coming out with much more advanced machines and other technologies. Sentomaru By the order of Vegapunk, Sentomaru helps Necrid is any way that he thinks. He often will use Sentomaru for battle, to act as a decoy while he is off doing something. He does respect Sentomaru as well, but he does think he is dumb compared to him. Because he is able to out wit Sentomaru and which can get Sentomaru upset at him. But it helps Sentomaru in battle, by getting his rage up he does better in battle. Pacifista As a highly ranked member of the Marines’ Science Unit, Necrid has command over the Pacifista much like Sentomaru and Vegapunk. He enjoys using as many Pacifista as he could, he also uses the Pacifista to help gather information and other materials for him. It seems that the Pacifista listen to him as well as they listen to Sentomaru. Dreams "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages